Harry and Ginny's Wedding
by isthisrubble
Summary: It's their big day, and Harry's getting the pre-wedding jitters. But, doesn't everyone? (Based on a Ginny-centric fic by a dA user who's de-activated their account and therefore the story is lost, but this still makes sense. I got their permission before writing it.)


'Come on, I know you're nervous, Harry. Even the _Boy Who Lived _isn't _that_ brave.' Ron made a face, which Harry studiously ignored.

'Well, you can talk, most certainly. How's _your_ little mission coming along?' he asked, as Ron's ears went red. It was common knowledge that Ron wanted to propose to Hermione, but hadn't worked up the courage. Harry grinned. Ron rolled his eyes, then grinned back. Truth be told, Harry wasn't _that_ nervous. He was excited, and defiantly a bit tense, but what else did you expect on your wedding day?

There was a knock on the door, and Molly entered, armed with a comb and a jar of water.

'Are you two almost ready? I thought I'd help you with your hair, Harry, as you seem incapable of neatening it yourself.'

Harry protested, then gave in and sat as still as he could while she attacked his hair. Ron watched in high amusement. After a few minutes, he shook his head and made for the door.

'Better go and see how the girls are coping. See you later.' He winked at Harry as he shut the door. Molly stayed a few minutes more, and then she gave up and left, muttering under her breath.

Harry glanced at the mirror, and was glad to see that his hair had stood up to Molly's treatment. He had never felt entirely comfortable with flat hair, anyway. _Now_ he was feeling more nervous. The butterflies in his stomach felt as if they'd doubled in size. Then the door opened and Hermione stuck her head in. She grinned at Harry.

'Just thought I'd pop in before it all starts. How are you feeling? Ron said you weren't nervous, but I think he was lying. Are you ready?'

'As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose. Is it time?'

Hermione nodded ('I think so', she said) and Harry followed her downstairs.

They passed several people who were running in all directions. Some spared him a glance, a smile, a few words, but all too soon he passed Ron at the door (a grin and a thumbs up) and walked up the isle. Elphias Doge shook his hand energetically. Hermione disappeared back into the house, and Harry was alone.

He was seriously scared now. He fiddled with his cuffs, and then gazed over the crowd. Dudley was Harry's only relation present. The yard was full of friends, however, school friends, work colleagues, and even half of Ginny's Quiddich team, which more than made up for any absences. He caught Kingsley Shacklebolt's eye from where he stood at the gate. There would be no unexpected visitors today; especially none of the beetle variety, the Ministry was making sure of that.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, wizards and witches, the ceremony is about to begin! So if you could please allow the Weasley gentlemen to escort you to your seats! Thank you!'

This was it. His heart was pounding so loudly he was sure everyone could hear it. He swallowed. Slowly the guests found there way to their seats. A hush fell.

The wedding party had started down the isle. First Molly leading Victiore, then Ron and Hermione, then Neville and Luna, Fleur and Hagrid, then...

Holy _crap_ she looked amazing.

If someone asked him later what she had been wearing, all he could have said was that the dress was white. He was too busy looking at her face. Her smile was huge and it lit up her whole face. Her hair had been carefully tied back, but a curl had already come loose and hung across her face. It just made her even more beautiful. Every part of her radiated pure joy.

And then she was right in front of him. His nerves vanished as he stared into her eyes, those sharp, blazing eyes that shone with happiness, with love...

He didn't hear a word of Elphias' speech. He was completely unaware of his surroundings until the rings were being exchanged. Glancing down, he saw her bouquet. His heart skipped a beat. Those flowers... His mother...

'Lilies,' he breathed, staring at her. His eyes filled with sudden tears. He'd promised himself he wouldn't cry, but he hadn't been expecting this.

'For your mother,' she whispered back. He swallowed, hard. She truly was amazing, this girl he was marrying. He knew his parents would have loved her. He was shaking again. Don't cry, don't cry...

'It gives me great pleasure, family and friends, to introduce these to remarkable souls as one. Harry, you may now kiss the bride.'

He looked down at her, but before he could react she grabbed him and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met, and he fell into the moment, this perfect moment, with her...

When they finally parted, everyone was clapping and cheering. He thought he heard a few wolf-whistles thrown into the mix, and someone (Molly, most likely) was sobbing loudly. He glanced around; Ron and Hermione were beaming, Ron even looked like he was tearing up. Hagrid, of course, was crying noisily into a handkerchief. He and Ginny stepped down from the altar. Quickly, before his mind could make up a list of things that could go wrong, Harry wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air. She shrieked, but she was smiling, which meant he wasn't in immediate danger of being hexed. Better not drop her, then.

'Where to, Mrs. Potter?' he asked, grinning down at her. She thought it over, then asked,

'Forever?'

That was the best answer he could have hoped for, and he loved her even more for it.

'Forever it is.'


End file.
